Space
by Weatherbug02
Summary: In which Corinne and Louis have no sense of personal space.


Corinne smiled as she held Louis's hand. It was dark; nearly midnight, in fact, and the palace was quiet except for the clinking of their shoes. They moved in perfect synchronization of fast-walking and breathing as the two held hands. They were headed toward the one place they could be alone.

Louis stooped in front of his door and looked over at Corinne. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun and her crystal blue eyes sparkled in the dimly lit hallway. He opened the door and walked in, Corinne immediately after.

His room was pitch black, but neither person cared. Louis kicked the door closed and stepped up to Corinne, pulling the front of her shirt. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently. This set off a fiery passion to Corinne so she grabbed his coat sleeves and kissed him harder.

They were doing that for a few minutes before Louis stopped and leaned toward her ear. "I want you," he whispered.

Corinne's breathing hitched. "What?"

"What!" He scratched his head in embarrassment. "Sorry. I, uh, that was, uh, sorry,"

Corinne took his hand and set on the buttons of her vest. That was all he needed. Louis slowly unbuttoned the vest and let it drop on the floor. He moved to the white shirt.

Every article was removed until he was down to her camisole. He unbuttoned the thing and it revealed the last thing covering Corinne's chest.

"What is that?" Louis asked, staring at her chest.

Corinne blushed and folded her arms over her chest. "It's called a brassiere. Viveca made them. Much easier to move in than corsets."

Louis smirked in the dark. "I like it," he reached for the blonde, but then felt her arms covering herself. Louis frowned. "Corinne, don't hide yourself from me. It's not like I can see you, anyway."

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous. We've never done anything like this before."

He took her hand. "Don't worry. We'll do it together."

Corinne smiled and started unbuttoning his suit coat. It, and all the other garments, fell to the floor until his chest was bare. She traced her fingers on his stomach. "Since when did you work out?"

"Since I met you."

The blonde smirked. "Afraid I would be more built than you?"

Louis chuckled. "Something like that," he replied. Corinne gripped his back and pulled him towards her. Their lips met again as Louis started undoing the buttons of Corinne's skirt. It came off with no problem and he moved to the petticoats.

"I never understood why women needed so many layers of clothing," he said, his face buried in her neck.

The first petticoat came off and Louis got to work on the other one. "F-for… modesty." She replied.

Louis laughed. "Something we quite assuredly don't have right now."

The second petticoat fell to the floor and Corinne stepped out of it. He gripped the last one and twirled Corinne around. His hands quickly felt their way down and it dropped to the floor a minute later.

Louis slowly stood up, dragging his hands up her smooth legs. He kissed her again and lifted her body up, laying her down on his neatly made bed. Louis crawled on after and kissed down her arms and back to her mouth. Corinne dug her fingernails into his back as he squeezed her hips. She was certain she'd find bruises there in the morning.

Louis slipped off his pants and threw them somewhere around the area of which they left their clothes. He hovered over her body and gently drew circles on her stomach. Although they couldn't see each other, they fully felt one another's presence.

He leaned down and kissed her again. Corinne flipped them over so she was on top and Louis stared at her in confusion.

"What? You think I'm going submissive?" She asked.

He laughed and let Corinne kiss him. After a few minutes, Louis flipped them over, much to the objection of the blonde.

"Hey, you get to be dominant in everything. Give me this one time." She rolled her eyes, but nodded her consent.

They eventually sat up on the bed and one thing led to another until they were completely exposed. Everything between them vanished and there was only each other in that moment. Neither of them knew what they were doing, but neither cared. The only thing that mattered was the space between them.

 **After everything was** said and done, they laid together until morning. The sunrise filling the window gave them the first glimpse of each other for the first time in hours. Corinne looked up at him, her head lying on his chest.

"Hi," she said.

He smiled. "Hi, Rinny,"

"Who said you could call me that?"

Louis smirked as he ran a hand over her hair. "You did. Last night."

Corinne laughed. "I must've been sure out my wack."

"You were, but I'm still taking the opportunity to call you that." Corinne playfully shoved him. He squeezed her tighter, not wanting to ever let go.

She smiled. "Okay, but not around anyone else."

"Deal,"

They stayed together for a couple minutes before Corinne sat up, wrapping the sheet around her. She stretched her arms and combed out her hair with her fingers.

"No one can know I was here tonight, understand?" She asked.

Louis nodded and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. She took his hand and sat it on her shoulder, his hot breath on her neck. Louis wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled her next to him. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and smiled.

"I love you," Louis said.

She smiled. "I love you too,"

A/N: Hi. Yes. I am absolutely dying. So I've been on hiatus for like almost a year and then I go through the archive and I'm like awww I miss y'all so I try to dig up an old fic to publish, but I end up finding THIS SHIT. Okay, so I wrote this yeeeeears ago back when I was small an innocent and did not understand sex or basic sentence structure. This is mostly just to laugh at bc wow.

I might publish some more shit, but if i don't y'all can talk to me on tumblr (same name)


End file.
